


White Day

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kinky, Love, M/M, Romance, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Kitayama is happy for the first place in Kisumai Busaiku but what he cares more about is the first place in Fujigaya's heart





	

Fujigaya returns home late at night after his drama shooting ended. He was pretty tired and the only thing he wanted now was to sleep. As he put his keys in the locker a nice smell came through his door. Something like a baked cake. He raises his eyebrow and turns the lock opening the door. As he thought, the smell is coming from his apartment. He takes a few steps inside before two arms are strongly wrapped around him. 

"Welcome back baby" A deep voice breaths to his ear and leaves a soft kiss upon the back of his neck.

Fujigaya sighs both in annoyance and relief. "Kitayama" He says playfully and turns around to look at the older. He is wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and grins at Fujigaya widely.

"Happy White Day sweetheart" Kitayama presents him two smiling cups with something baked inside them. It looks exactly as the ones in their Kisumai Busaiku episode that aired yesterday and they have watched it together. The episode about white day sweets. The couple cake cups is what gave Kitayama the first place.

"First put some clothes on idiot and secondly what is this?" Fujigaya pretends like not having any idea. But of course he remembers very well. He was kinda jealous watching the vtr of their short leader. And now that Kitayama actually did it for him he is so happy and embarrassed. He wants to scream in delight but he is so shy to do so. 

"It's my return gift for the Valentine's day, when you made me that chocolate cake." Kitayama smirks remembering that day. Fujigaya in his pink apron and his cute bow holding his hair back, making a cake in the kitchen to give to him. Although Kitayama came home earlier than night, he made love to the younger on the kitchen table and the cake was burned. 

Fujigaya pouts upon hearing about the Valentine's day. "There was no gift that day idiot!You ruined it because you couldn't keep your dirty hands to yourself" He turns red and looks away.

Kitayama places the cups on the living room's table and sits down on the couch patting the seat next to him. Fujigaya walks closer and Kitayama takes his hand making him sit next to him. "Baby it's the move that matters. I was really happy just because you wanted to give something to me." Kitayama brings their faces close. "And don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that night" He chuckles and gives him a peck on the lips. Fujigaya blushes and turns his face away now interested in the cups on the table across them. 

"I saw you,how you looked at them when we were watching my vtr in KisuBusa" Kitayama smiles. "So i thought instead for doing it only for a show, i should actually give them to the most important person in my life." He says and grabs a bite with a spoon, feeding it to Fujigaya. The younger gladly accepts and eats it.

"It's delicious Mitsu, thank you." Fujigaya finally says and smiles back. He also feeds some to his lover and watches as Kitayama's lips swallows the bite. Kitayama grabs a second bite to feed the younger. Fujigaya slips his tongue out and licks the cake piece intentionally. He then takes it slowly into his mouth while locking his eyes with Kitayama's. Kitayama gulps watching him.

"Taisuke you know that you're tempting me right?" Kitayama keeps feeding him until he can't take it anymore. "On your knees now." He commands in a low growl and Fujigaya obeys with no objections. The older looks down at him with lustful eyes and pulls out his hard member. 

Suddenly Fujigaya forgets all his tiredness and focuses his mind on pleasuring Kitayama. He licks his lips looking at the big thing in front of him. "So hard already just by me teasing you?" He looks up at Kitayama with a sly smirk. 

"Shut up Fujigaya and get on with it" Kitayama was sweet no more. Not when he has Fujigaya in his knees ready to get his little mouth hole fucked. Oh and he knows the younger loves this. But first he lets him take control. And so does Fujigaya. He tastes the tip first, skillfully working his tongue around, giving Kitayama the shivers of pleasure. He looks up at him and that makes Kitayama growl and grow as hard as he could. He feels the lips of the younger wrap around his length taking in as much as they can and he sinks into the couch. "Oh fuck Taisuke, you're warm" He groans deeply and grabs on Fujigaya's hair. The other bobs his head in a rhythm sucking him off and making erotic noises. Kitayama knows it. When Fujigaya is being that loud he wants it hard and Kitayama is more than willing to give it to him. He pushes the younger back and gets up. Fujigaya gives him an innocent look that he knows makes the older go crazy.

"Open your mouth Taisuke." He says firmly and pulls his hair hard. Fujigaya winces and obeys, opening wide to take in his lover's big thing. Kitayama pushes into his mouth wildy. He likes it when he has full control over the younger. He holds his head with both hands and thrusts into his mouth as he likes. Fujigaya moans onto him and sucks him trying hard not to gag. He was trained good in his long relationship with Kitayama. The other stops just before reaching his limit and sits back at the couch. Fujigaya whines and pouts. "Mitsu you idiot."

Kitayama smirks and strokes his hard member. "If you want it then come and get it Taisuke." 

Fujigaya growls and moves closer to him taking the tip into his mouth sucking on it. Kitayama groans and relaxes back. The younger uses his hand to jerk him off along with his tongue around the head. He swallows every bit when Kitayama releases in his mouth and cleans him off. The older sighs in relief and Fujigaya pulls back satisfied with himself.

"That's my baby." Kitayama praises him and pets his hair. Fujigaya smiles like a good little puppy and gets up. The older grabs him and pulls him to him "Now my turn to pleasure you Taisuke." He picks him up and takes him to the bedroom. Fujigaya lets him take control and after a long time they finally spend a passionate night together. Fujigaya doesn't mind losing some sleep because Kitayama heals him better than anything else and he feels so energetic next morning when they need to go to work.


End file.
